Anatomia
by Lady Uchiiha-sama
Summary: Haruno Sakura estava péssima em anatomia, e tudo o que ela queria fazer era estudar, mas uma certa pessoa queria fazer algo diferente, então como os dois entram num acordo? Sasuke decide ensinar ela! - Tradução de Anatomy.


_**Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus e muito menos a fanfic! Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e a fanfic pertence a sasusaku779.**_

**_Aviso: Fanfic não recomendada para menores! Estão avisados! _**

**_~*~ Contém Lemon ~*~_**

_"_ " - Falas.

_Itálico _- Pensamentos.

_**Boa Leitura!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~~ Anatomia ~~**_

...

"Sasuke, pare de me beijar".

"...".

"Sasuke..." ela disse advertindo-o como seus lábios atravessavam seu pescoço delicado.

Ele não parou.

"Sasu... oh!" Ela gemeu como ele permaneceu em um ponto sensível que ele conhecia muito bem.

"Sasuke-kun! Pare!" Inconscientemente, ela fechou os olhos enquanto puxava seu cabelo.

Ele tirou o livro que estava no colo dela para fora de seu caminho e tomou sua posição em cima de Sakura.

"Mmm... Sasuke-kun, por favor!" Ela ofegava enquanto seus lábios dançavam em sua pele exposta.

Ele a ignorou e continuou marcando ela.

"Uchiha!" Ela falou esperando transmitir a advertência ao seu amante que, no momento, estava com os hormônios à flor da pele.

Ela não estava próxima à posição de ameaça que ela queria estar. Ela sentiu-se abaixar assim que ele empurrou-a suavemente.

_Pronto para ceder à tentação... _

Ela tentou permanecer na realidade tal como suas mãos viajavam pelo seu corpo, apenas brincando.

Ela tentou suavemente empurrá-lo para longe dela.

"Sasuke! Eu preciso estudar!" Ela gemia.

"Hn?" Ele murmurou contra os seus ombros.

"Anatomia..." Ela suspirou como lábios viajaram em direção a bochecha dela.

"Estude depois..." Seu belo namorado falou; lábios deslizando através de seu rosto.

"Sasuke-kun!".

Ele permaneceu em cima dela, virando seu rosto para enfrentar o seu olhar divertido, pronto para provocá-la.

Ela agarrou os ombros dele para impedi-lo de cair em cima dela. Ela revirou os olhos de esmeralda assim que o viu descer os seus lábios para um beijo cheio de paixão.

"Hoje não Sasuke-kun... Eu preciso passar no teste".

"Eu vou te ajudar", ele sorriu.

"Como você vai mmph!" Ela foi cortada por um par de lábios que desceu sobre os seus próprios, já inchados.

Ele afastou-se e com uma pitada de arrogância, ele disse: "Olhe e aprenda".

A tentação era tanta... Qualquer mulher gostaria de ter o homem que eu tinha capturado, fazendo as coisas que ele estava fazendo para mim, e eu não era diferente do que as outras mulheres que desmaiavam em cima dele. Eu me rendi aos seus beijos.

Ele sorriu contra seu rosto enquanto suas mãos viajavam mais e mais até chegarem ao seu destino.

Ela suspirou, "Sasuke-kun...".

"Agora, Sakura, estes são chamados de seios", ele os apertou.

Seus olhos abriram ao comentário enquanto soltou um suspiro surpreso.

_Ele estava...  
_

Ele beijou seus lábios. "Glândulas mamárias produzem leite...".

Ela sentiu o rosto aquecer.

"Bebês sugam os mamilos...".

Ele tirou sua camisa.

Beijou-a no nariz ignorando a sua vergonha.

"Mas os homens...".

O rosto de Sakura demonstrava pura surpresa.

"... Fazem isso por prazer..." Ele virou a cabeça e chupou os seios dela.

"Mmmm... o prazer é...", ele lambeu os lábios e olhou seus olhos envergonhados.

_Tocá-la... _

"Hmm... Lábios..." Ela deu uma olhada em seus lábios.

"Eles existem para o sistema digestivo..." Ele aproveitou para beijá-la.

"Mas são muito melhor para beijar..." Ele a beijou novamente.

"... Lamber...", ela soltou um grito envergonhado.

"... Sugar". Ela estava recuperando o controle de sua mente.

"Sasu...!".

"Shhh. Não interrompa uma lição". Ele colocou seu dedo sobre os lábios dela e olhou a cena diante dele.

_Ensinando-a._

Seus - já não inocentes - olhos estavam arregalados. Ela estava antecipando a sua próxima jogada.

Ele pressionou seu ouvido contra o seu peito.

Thump Thump-

A batida de seu coração.

"O coração é dividido em quatro partes".

Ela apertou seu cabelo.

"O Átrio esquerdo, Átrio Direito, Ventrículo Esquerdo, Ventrículo Direito..." Ele a beijou quatro vezes.

"Seu coração é a sua vida".

... Ela sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

"Mas..." Ele fez uma pausa para olhar em seus olhos.

"Também é a minha".

Ela sentiu seu coração derreter e em seus lábios formou-se um pequeno sorriso.

Ele a beijou novamente.

"Suas mãos..." Ele beijou cada dedo.

"... existem para ajudar a movimentar-se, comunicar-se...".

"... mas elas trabalham melhor...".

A respiração de Sakura parou.

"... em mim".

"Seu pescoço...".

Ele falou contra o seu pescoço.

"... segura a sua testa larga", ele sorriu quando ele avistou o olhar dela.

"Brincadeira", sua voz era baixa, "... segura a sua cabeça...".

"... mantém a sua laringe alta original".Ela não conseguia encontrar a raiva para tirá-lo de cima dela.

"Mas é melhor para a marcação". Ele chupou um pulso.

Ela suspirou.

"Você é **minha**".

"Droga, eu não posso esperar mais". Ele falou assim como seu controle acabava.

Ele tirou o resto de suas roupas.

Ela já não estava resistindo. Ela só o queria.

Ele não estava gentil. Ele penetrou-a.

"Aaah... a vagina...".

Ela se contorcia sob ele, e ele saiu um pouco de dentro dela só para penetrá-la ainda mais forte.

Ela gemeu enquanto se segurava nele.

"... é a entrada para..." Ele empurrou-se para dentro dela batendo em um ponto fraco.

"... um pênis..." Ela abriu os olhos a essa palavra.

"... entrar quando estiver totalmente excitado..." Ele empurrou para trás, segurando-se ainda dentro dela.

Ela tentou empurrar os seus quadris contra os dele.

"... para a criação de um milagre". Ele beijou-a.

Ela sentiu seu desejo aumentando.

"Quando ela está no período fértil..." Ele não poderia pensar corretamente por muito tempo.

"... Mas isso... Isso é fazer amor..." Ele mordeu lóbulo de sua orelha e ela sentiu-se queimando por dentro.

"... e o que você está experimentando, minha querida", Ele parou para ver o rosto dela torcer-se de prazer.

"É um orgasmo".

Ele continuou penetrando-a.

"... E agora estou prestes a...", Ele não pôde concluir sua frase, ela o beijou.

Ele resmungou, "ejacular..." E algumas frases impróprias para o ouvido das crianças.

...

...

(Suspiro)

"Seu idiota...".

* * *

**~*~ The End ~*~**


End file.
